A Nightmare to Remember
by CrazyMikoHanyouKagamineRin
Summary: Soul is in the black room. He gets kicked out after a fight with the demon. It's a restless night for both Maka and Soul. Will something good come out of it? I think I made Soul a little OOC. Enjoy!


Just a little one-shot, maybe more, I wrote during my AP Human Geography and English honors classes. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer:

Me: I do not own Soul Eater in anyway if I did Medusa would have never come back!

Soul: Yep and if she said she did it would be totally uncool, like Maka's small boobs.

Maka and I: (Takes out thick books) MAAAKKKKKAAAA AND RIIIIINNN CHOP! (Soul hits the ground)

**Soul POV**

I was in the little black room in the back of my mind. The little red demon pops out of nowhere and starts talking about the power. The power itself would not be such a bad idea, to give into the madness that comes with it, if it wasn't for Maka.

All I want is for the power to protect her. Nothing more. I also want to tell her I love her. But it would totally be uncool to get rejected by your miester. Plus it would probably ruin our soul resonance.

"Is that all you want Soul?" The little demon sneered, still trying to dance to swing while listening to jazz, " Or is that just your excuse?"

"Shut up , you bastard! Just leave me alone! I am in control here! Not you!"

"We will see… I think it's time for you to go now." He starts pushing me out the door. I knew what was coming next. I was flung outside the door into the awaiting darkness. I saw the pure white light. I tried to fight against going into the light. However, it was like a tractor beam, pulling me forward into it. I eventually stopped fighting and was surrounded by what I could tell was a familiar soul.

One second I was in the white soul, next I am bursting out of Maka's abdomen. Her blood spattered everywhere as I pulled myself out. When I was completely out, I was naked and covered in blood. Maka fell to the ground with a soft thud. I slumped down onto the ground on my knees and pulled her dead body gently into my lap. Rocking her still form back and forth. Suddenly I screamed in despair. Tears were falling down like rain, which is totally uncool.

I finally stopped screaming when I felt soft, slightly chapped lips brush against my own. I opened my eyes slowly, to see Maka leaning over me in a provocative position especially with her tank top and pajama shorts on. Her face was an adorable shade of pink.

"I'm sorry... It's the only way I could wake you up." Why she embarrassed? "Soul," She whispered, "Are you Ok? Did you have that nightmare?" I wanted to deny it, but if I did I would earn a Maka Chop to the head or worse. I also wanted someone to talk to.

" Yeah, I did." I admitted grudgingly.

"Would you like to talk about it?" I wanted to, but it would be a little more than awkward.

"It's kind of horrifying,"

"It's Ok Soul, I understand." Her eyes looked hurt. "Do you mind if I stay in here with you though? I can't sleep, I had a nightmare."

"Uh... sure only if you tell me... your dream." I awaited the Maka Chop. I waited for five minutes.

"Ok..." She whispered. I stared at her in shock.

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

"But I need to!" Is she really going to tell me? " I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE!" I feel the same way. "It all started out in that damn cathedral in Italy (Right?). We were fighting Crona and Ragnorock and we just figured out that that one power, scream resonance, injures you every time we clashed blades. Everything was going the same way.

I was backed into the doors, the ones that only opened inwards. You were in my hands and we were arguing. Crona rose the sword up and swung at me. Right before his blade clashed against my skin, I felt a gush of wind and you were standing there in front of me.

Then you were cut across your chest." She traced my scar on my bare chest. I shivered at the feeling. " Professor Stein and Papa never came, and yyyooouu keeeppt bleeediinng and yooouu died in my arms!" Tears started rolling down her beautiful cheeks like little waterfalls. SHIT! I made her cry! "The worst part about it was..."

"Was what?" Curiosity killed the cat.

"That I love you." And sent it to cloud nine! "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said th..." I suddenly leaned forward into her awaiting mouth, capturing her lips in quick but passionate kiss. She tasted like apples and cinnamon. This might be better than Souls!

"Maka... Shut up." I grinned my signature grin. She giggled quietly and snuggled up onto my chest and yawned.

"Love ya, Soul."

"Love you too, Maka." Minutes later, I felt her soft breathing. Kissing her forehead, I settled down and fell into the best sleep I've had in ages.

**Author's note**

Ok, so I am not sure if I should do Maka's POV or if I should continue this you know show Spirit's reaction. Should I just keep this a one-shot.

OK AND REVIEW I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING! HELP ME HELP YOU HELP YOU HELP ME! X3 Did you like it? Love it? Wanna dance around the flames as we roast marshmellowed souls? PLEASE REVIEW! Arigato!

Ja nae!

Rin


End file.
